Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{7}}{4^{11}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ \dfrac{4^{7}}{4^{11}} = 4^{7-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{7}}{4^{11}}} = 4^{-4}} $